Touka Ryuumonbuchi
Touka Ryuumonbuchi is a second year student at Ryuumonbuchi High School and is the president of the mahjong club. Touka is the daughter of Ryuumonbuchi High School's principal and her grandfather owns the school. Koromo Amae is her cousin. She likes to draw attention to herself and at the same time she hates others who draw attention to themselves, particularly Nodoka Haramura. She is last year's prefectural individual tournament winner. Hajime stated that Touka is like the mother in their family. Appearance She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her most striking feature is her ahoge (emotional hair) on the top of her head. She wears Ryuumonbuchi's uniform most of the time. Personality Touka is an eccentric girl who loves to stand out and hates it when others stand out more than her. She is an oujo-sama, having a personal butler and maid, and is very ladylike most of the time. However, this is thrown out the window when she interacts with Nodoka Haramura. Besides being somewhat jealous of the attention Nodoka gets, Touka derives physical pleasure when playing at the same table as Nodocchi. In contrast to her somewhat snobby attitude, Touka cares a lot for others, especially Koromo Amae, as demonstrated by her motivations for entering the team tournament. She is very motherly towards her cousin Koromo, yet dislikes being told so. Playing Style / Abilities Her normal playing style is similar to Nodoka's in that it is a Digital style. She uses a careful approach to obtain easily winnable hands. What differs is that she uses her emotions to "ride the flow" when going up against strong opponents. When Touka enters her Cold state, she utilizes flow control without the hinderance of emotion, and her skills greatly increase. So much so that she can dominate very strong opponents like Saki,Koromo, and even Fujita-pro at the same time. However, she loses consciousness after a few games and suffers from amnesia. When Hajime show her the playing record, she refuse to admit that this is her playing style. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Touka first appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi (minus Koromo) before the first round of the tournament, loving the attention of a swarm of reporters. While Saki Miyanaga is lost in the hallways, we see Touka walking with Jun Inoue, Tomoki Sawamura, and Hajime Kunihiro and conversing about Koromo over sleeping. As they pass by Saki they feel her aura and say that it's similar to Koromo's. She also notes that Saki is not Haramura because she doesn't have pointless blobs of fat on her chest. We next see her taking in Nodoka's first match in disguise, wondering about her strength and her popularity (and Etopen). After taking in the battle and being convinced Nodoka Haramura is indeed the online legend Nodocchi, Touka races to tell the others that she isn't so sure of a "complete victory". At the end of the first day of the tournament, it is revealed that Ryuumonbuchi made it to the finals with ease. Next we see herin the final round's vanguard battle; being ticked at Kazekoshi winning and telling Jun to admit her defeat like a man. When it is Tomoki's turn, we see her briefly commenting on the battle and afterwards being furious that Tomoki was "useless", saying that no matter who the opponent is, Ryuumonbuchi should never place as low as third. Nonetheless, she is cheered when it is Hajime's turn, saying how they'll destroy the others without the need of Koromo. She is then seen fiddling with Hajime's restraints before the girl's battle, saying it's just a precaution. Touka then comments throughout Hajime's match and it is revealed that two years prior, she found Hajime and wanted her despite knowing of her devious past. She told Hajime that she had purchased her from her dad and that she wanted her not for her sleight of hand technique. To be fair to her, she would play against Koromo for her freedom from the constraints, but she lost. When Hajime is getting on track in her match, Koromo Amae comes crying to Touka because of Nodoka's ripped penguin. Touka orders Hagiyoshi] to fix the penguin and afterwards to follow Koromo to make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble. When Hajime's battle ends, Touka congratulates her on a fine game and wonders if it is time to remove the restraints, but Hajime declines saying that she felt closer to her, causing her embarrassment. Before her battle began, she is seen calling Nodoka out but is ignored. When the battle starts, Touka focuses on Nodoka and how she was slowly transforming into Nodocchi. As Nodoka's victories started piling up and giving her all the attention, Touka went into her cold state. Hajime thought that she was playing recklessly just to stand out more, but Touka won a big hand. However, since she had abandoned her digital style, she started to fall victim to Momoko Touyoko's "stealth mode" and fell behind in the battle. She is later seen commentating on Koromo's strength throughout her battle and is greatly shocked when Koromo loses. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* *''The anime is different here in that Koromo has already patched things up and understands that Ryuumonbuchi loves her''* She appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to her family owned pool before the start of the tournament and there they meet Kiyosumi. After a quick exchange they head toward the VIP room. While there she expresses her dersire to show up Nodoka and reveals her promise to take Koromo back to Tokyo. Then a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament happens. Afterward Touka again tells her she'll win the tournament and that they will go to Tokyo as her entourage. After a bit of teasing Touka gets embarrassed when Hajime calls her a softy, causing her to to storm off to the sauna. At the tournamnt, Touka enters the individual tournament as the reigning champion and looks to do so again. She starts off strong winning a few matches but is foiled by Kaori Senoo's great beginner's luck. Being depressed afterward Hajime comforts her and she goes back to being her usual eccentric self. She does good enough to advance to the second day. When next we see Touka she has climbed to fourth place overall heading into the final match of the tournament against Hisa Takei, Mihoko Fukuji, and Yumi Kajiki. She plays well but ends up losing a close game. Because of this Touka did not get to advance to the national tournament. We later see her during the car ride home devastated that she didn't win. Sometime after the tournament we see her along with Hajime reading a bedtime story to Koromo to get her to sleep. After Hajime tells Touka she has fallen asleep, she calls Touka her mother and embarrasses her. Hagiyoshi then enters the room with the invitation to the combined training camp set up by Kiyosumi. Later she and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi were deciding whether or not to go, with Touka voting yes because she gets to battle Nodoka once again and saying that their battle for the true idol was left unfinished. They end up accepting thanks to Koromo wanting to go. Combined Training Camp Arc Touka appears with the rest of her teammates as Harue Akado requests a friendly match between the two schools. Here Touka greets Achiga and after Koromo defeats her opponent, she tells them that she isn't even at full strength. Touka is then seen at her mansion looking for Koromo and being very concerned about her. After she is found she and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi convince Koromo that they are a family as well as her friends. When they arrive at the training camp, she comments to Hajime how nice it is that Koromo has made friends out of Nodoka and Saki. Later, back in their room Hajime notices and fears that "cold" Touka is coming out due to playing too many strong opponents. The next day when Saki, Koromo, and Yasuko Fujita are looking for one more player to play, Touka challenges them in her "cold" state and decimates them before passing out. When she awakens Tomoki and Hajime show her the play records from before. However, she denies it's her because it was too different from Nodoka's playing style. National Tournament Arc Touka and Koromo show up at Kiyosumi's hotel bath much to the shock of the others. It was stated that they're staying at a hotel in Shinjuku. She again appears during Kiyosumi's free time, dressing Nodoka as a maid and having dinner with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi at the family restaurant they promised to take Koromo to. She also shows up briefly before Kiyosumi's first round match stating that if they lose she will make Nodoka her maid. Touka is later shown with Koromo watching Nodoka's match, getting excited when she sees that Nodoka has awakened early in the match. Final Eight Arc She is shown watching the semi-finals with Hajime and Koromo. When the camera only focuses on Nodoka, Touka voices her displeasure. When Yuuki calls during her match, she guessed the fact that Hisa Takei didn't use her ability during the second round. National Championship Arc Touka is amazed at the rare yaku that keep being displayed in the vanguard match. She then mentions that Hajime could cheat and get one hundred of them. Trivia * In the anime version of the combined training camp, Touka is shown to be an excellent ping pong player. *She is the previous years prefectual individual tournament winner. *Touka's height is 163 cm (5'3). Category:Ryuumonbuchi High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers